TSUKINO PARADISE
This page features a basic overview of what the TSUKINO PARADISE game was, as well as serving as an archive for how the game used to function. For a comprehensive list of in-depth guides on all features regarding how to play the tutorial, idolize cards, perform event lives, etc. please check TSUKIPARA Guides. A full list of the games cards can be seen at TSUKIPARA Cards, while events can be found at TSUKIPARA Events, and all gashas at Gashas. TSUKINO PARADISE TSUKINO PARADISE or TSUKIPARA for short, was a mobile rhythm game developed and distributed by Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. and was available for both iOS and Android. It featured units and songs from TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. The featured units were TSUKIUTA。 (Men's side), SOARA, Growth, SolidS, QUELL and ALTAIR THEATER. It was originally planned that they would release the TSUKIUTA。 Women's side at some point in the future. TSUKIPARA Official Twitter However, this never came to be; the only appearance from the women's units came in the form of their solo songs being added to the regular live section. It was officially announced on December 6, 2019, that the game would be ending service on February 5, 2020, at 10:00 (JST). Getting Started New players could download the game from Google Play Store using a proxy server since the game was available only in Japan, or they could download the Japanese game store, Qooapp. Due to the game being region locked to Japan iOS players must download the game from the Japanese version of the app store, this requires a Japanese Apple account. The tutorial is pretty straightforward and new players simply needed to follow the TSUKIUSA's (Navi Usa) instructions. The tutorial ran you through how to play lives, drawing cards in the gasha screen, the Tsukino board, etc. An in-depth guide for the tutorial can be found here. Title Screen TSUKIPARA's title screen changed depending on the campaign that was featured. Commemoration campaigns sometimes gave bonuses during log-ins. Title_Screen.JPG|TSUKIPARA main title screen Rsz_tsukiuta_12_memories_commemoration_screen.jpg|TSUKIUTA。 12 Memories commemoration screen Mujintou login.jpg|Mujintou Loce event commemoration screen Tsukipara proani login.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration screen Anni login illustration.PNG|TSUKIPARA 1st anniversary commemoration screen 2019 april fools homescreen.PNG|2019 April Fools screen 2nd anni homescreen.PNG|TSUKIPARA 2nd anniversary commemoration screen Ani story arata bg.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Arata ver.) Ani story kai bg.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Kai ver.) Utaani login koikakeru.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Koi & Kakeru ver.) Uta story hajiharu login.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Hajime & Haru ver.) Uta ani story iku rui login.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Iku & Rui ver.) Uta story youyoru login.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (You & Yoru ver.) Uta story aoi login.PNG|TSUKIUTA。THE ANIMATION story update commemoration screen (Aoi ver.) Home Screen This was TSUKIPARA's homescreen. The characters on the homescreen talked when tapped and could be changed according to the user's preference by accessing the settings menu (10). Home Screen Details Live This was the screen where the player chooses a song to play. The songs available were a selection of those from the current units featured in the game, including duets and character songs, as well as select songs from the female UTA units. Some songs are not immediately available and could only be unlocked by reading stories and levelling up. Additionally, most songs were only initially available with the Easy difficulty; playing Easy would award Normal difficulty, Normal would award Hard, Hard would award Expert and if applicable Expert would award Carnival Mode. TSUKIPARA added new songs for different events, although temporarily. These songs could usually be purchased some time after the event had ended from the Tsuki tunes menu, usually at a cost of 5 Tsuki notes per song. In a late 2017 update, TSUKIPARA added a "Random" option for songs and for venues. The live screen menu had four different features: #Ranking #Mission #Song Info #Tsuki tunes As the name suggests, accessing ranking allowed the player to see their ranking for the selected song and difficulty out of all other TSUKIPARA users, as well as view the current top 100. Mission showed the player the requirements and rewards for both score, chain and count missions for each difficulty of the selected song. Song info displayed the full name of the selected song, the characters who sing the song along with their respective voice actor, and the composer/lyricist. Tsuki tunes took the player to a new screen where they could see their Tsuki note count as well as all the songs that were currently available for purchase. New songs were usually added roughly a month after the end of the event they were introduced in. Gasha Rsz_normal_gacha.jpg|Normal gasha screen Rsz_event_gacha.jpg|Event gasha screen (Tasogare、Yukata Melodia) Guaranteed event gasha.PNG|Guaranteed event card gasha screen (1st Anniv.) SQ free pull.png|Guaranteed 4-star gasha screen (SQ) The gasha screen was where players could draw either once, six times, or ten times, in order to obtain idol cards. There was a normal gasha where you could get cards ranging from 2-stars to 4-stars, this gasha was permanent and contained a set selection of cards available in all gashas (unless otherwise indicated). The event gashas on the other hand, were limited-time gasha screens that featured characters from a certain unit or event. Event gasha cards were always 3- or 4-stars, and players were usually given one 10 pull where they were guaranteed at least 1 event card. Occasionally as part of special occasions/events players were given free gasha pulls, such as the 2018 New Year. As part of TSUKIPARA's first anniversary players were awarded three unique tickets which allowed players to perform 10 pulls with at least one guaranteed 4-star card from the permanent gasha. The different gashas were TSUKIUTA。, SQ & ALIVE. Talent This was where you could arrange your main unit, switch their places around, view the card gallery, and the Tsukino Board. The Tsukino Board was where you levelled up your cards. If a 4-star card reached the end of the Tsukino Board, they could be idolized. Idolizing a character gave you Tsukino jewels and their new outfit and card art, among other things. Drama The drama screen is where you could view various scenarios between the members, with a different tab for each series (TSUKIUTA。, SQ, ALIVE, & ALTAIR THEATER). There was also a tab for event dramas (bottom left) and one for communication dramas (bottom right). Event dramas were special scenarios that were unlocked after participating in a certain event, different parts were unlocked after meeting different milestones (ie. collecting a certain number of points). They could be viewed in the drama screen after the event was finished. Each drama part usually awarded 5 Tsukino jewels the first time it was read. A full list of regular in-game, communication, and event dramas can be found at TSUKIPARA Dramas. Communication dramas were character specific scenarios that could be unlocked using communication items. These dramas were split into solos (1.), where only the selected character is featured, and pair (2.), where a secondary character was involved. Others The Others screen included multiple pages where you could view and edit your profile, fix settings, view your items, view the card gallery, shop, etc. Present Box The Present Box is where rewards from playing lives, gifts from the characters, bonuses, etc., went. You could claim them all at once afterwards. Announcements This screen allowed you to view upcoming events, birthdays, or campaigns. Rewards This screen allowed you to view daily missions, normal missions, etc. Item Requests This is a screen that allowed you to view other player's requests. You could also request items here. Home Screen Characters You could change your homescreen's characters in this page. You could put two characters at a time on the homescreen and you could change the background to your preferences. Special backgrounds like the bar are obtained by having a 4-star event card from the gasha. (i.e. Unlocking the bar background requires having a 4-star card of any member from SolidS from their Bar SolidS event). Current Events This is where you could see an overview of current gasha events and campaigns. Dorm In the dorm, you could place characters from any unit you like. However, having all characters from a unit in the dorm was required in order to view special events like birthdays. (i.e. Having SolidS in the dorm and placing a member's birthday cake in the common room could trigger an event). Stroll/Daily Walk Here, you could choose two characters from the dorm to go out on a stroll. Times varied depending on the location, the shortest being 10 minutes in the cafe, and the longest being 10 hours at the park. Having characters go out on a stroll increased their relationship. Event Button The event button was only present during the duration of an event. When you tapped it, it took you to the main page of an event and you could play it from there. Various instructions and help could be followed and were different for each event. The event screen consisted of buttons for the ranking, prize lists, dramas, etc. depending on the style of the event. Rank The player's current rank was displayed here. Before, the highest rank was 50 but after recent updates, you could reach higher ranks. AP The AP was basically the live tickets that you can use in order to play a song. One song required one AP. You were given an initial of five, but one AP regained after every 10 minutes. Tsukino Jewels Tsukino jewels could be bought with real money (like in other mobile games; you have to be above 20 years old to have no spending limit), or could be obtained through bonuses, daily log-ins, or through the Tsukino Board. Tsukino Jewel sales were ceased after the announcement of the games impending termination. Tsukino Jewels were used to draw from the gasha. * 25 Jewels = 1 draw * 150 Jewels = 6 draws * 250 Jewels = 10 draws Gallery ' Bar SolidS Event Dai.jpeg|Bar SolidS Dai Murase - 4-star card Dai idolized.jpeg|Bar SolidS Dai Murase - Idolized Mamoru 4 stars.jpeg|Yukata no Melodia Mamoru Fujimura - 4-star Card Mamoru idolized.jpeg|Yukata no Melodia Mamoru Fujimura - Idolized Kensuke event 4 stars.jpeg|Yukata no Melodia Kensuke Yaegashi - 4-star Card ryota 4 stars.jpeg|Yukata no Melodia Ryota Sakuraba - 4-star Card GROWTH.jpeg|Growth Drama CG TsukiPara Shiki Cutscene.jpeg|Shiki Takamura Drama CG SolidS.jpeg|SolidS Drama CG Screenshot_2017-09-10-15-59-58-853.jpeg|SolidS Drinking Party (Dorm Event) Soshi Birthday Login Bonus.jpeg|Soshi's Birthday Log-in Bonus Growth Tsukipara.png|Growth 2017 Profile in the Loading Screen QUELL TsukiPara.png|QUELL 2017 Profile in the Loading Screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA 2017 Profile in the Loading Screen SolidS TsukiPara.png|SolidS 2017 Profile in the Loading Screen Rikka Burny Card.jpeg|Unawakened Rikka Sera 4-Star Card (Burny!!! Gasha) Rikka Vampire Night.jpeg|Unawakened Rikka Sera 3-Star Card (Vampire Night Event Reward) Shu Vampire Night.jpeg|Unawakened Shu Izumi 4-Star Card (Vampire Night Event Reward) Issei and Ichiru .jpeg|Ichiru and Issei Kuga CG Still - QUELL Drama ALIVE QUEST.jpeg|ALIVE QUEST Event Screen ' Resources * TSUKIPARA Official Page * TSUKIPARA Official Twitter Account * TSUKIPARA English Twitter Account - a fan-run Twitter account that translates tutorials, campaigns, announcements, etc. * Japanese Wiki Guide - if you want to find out each card's abilities. References Category:TSUKINO PARADISE Category:TSUKIPRO Category:TSUKIPARA Guides Category:Games